Haunted Retron3
Recently, my NES broke. It wouldn't turn on. I forgot about it for days. Then one day, when I learned about the Retron 3, I really wanted one. I found it on amazon.com, and ordered one right away. After about 3 days, when I came back home, I found a package by the front door. I opened it when I came in. When I opened it, there was a sticky note attached to the Retron 3. It said, " あなたは、このことを後悔する。あなたとあなたの愛する人が苦しむことになる (You will regret this. I will be you and your loved ones suffer)". I was curious about what this meant, so I went on to the Internet to translate it. I was shocked with my results. The text read, "You will regret this. You and your loved ones will suffer!". I didn't care.So, I unboxed the Retron 3. I plugged in all the wires. When I turned on my TV, I changed the input to composite 2, which is the input I plugged my Retron 3. I heard screaming noises for 3 seconds. That creeped me out. Anyway, I inserted my Super. Mario Bros 1985 cartridge into the Retron 3. It worked! I forgot about that screaming noise moment for days. Until one day, when I turned it on, Mario had blood red eyes. And the title was gone! I reset the console and still the same problem. I pressed START. The music was playing backwards and the world name was "HELL" instead of 1-1. I was so scared that I unplugged it. Then for some reason, the music was playing normally. Why was the Retron 3 working even if it's unplugged? 0_0 In the middle of the night, I went downstairs to check if it finally turned off. It did! And then I went back to my bedroom and went to sleep. The next morning, my friend invited me to his house by 13:00 so we could play SMB on his NES. My friend only has SMB3 for the NES, so he really wanted to play SMB. When I arrived at his house, we greeted each other, and then I plugged the cartridge into his NES. It worked fine! That's the weird part. At about 19:00, I went back to my house. I plugged in the cartridge to my Retron 3 to see if it worked just like at my friend's house. Then there was a bloody 3D Mario Teaches Typing face with red eyes making the usual laugh, in graphics that NES games could not handle. Then he said, in a realistic voice: "You will regret this. You and your loved ones will suffer!", which was the translation that came from that Japanese text. I turned the Retron 3 off immediately. I removed the cartridge and threw the Retron 3 out the window. It smashed into pieces when it hit the road. Then I went to bed. That morning, I had to get something in the basement, and then I saw the NES. I brought it up, plugged everything in to see if it worked. IT ACTUALLY WORKED! I didn't know what happened. I played SMB until the afternoon, when I received a call from my sister, who said that my dad, mom, and brother died. My heart was beating so fast. I was so scared. Did the game... kill them? After a few minutes, I received a call from my grandma, who said my grandpa died, and then I heard choking noises. Then I decided to hang up. Did she die too? I continued playing SMB, until I went to bed. The next day, I went to check my mailbox. I found a letter which red spots (probably blood!). I went in and opened it. The letter said, "Hello, friend. Lets pla-". The rest of the letter was incomplete, but at the end, I noticed a signature that read, "~MARIO". I got creeped out and put the letter in the paper shredder. How did he know my exact street address?! The NES can't even connect to the internet! Then I went to my room, collected all my Mario games, and put them in a plastic bag. Then I put the plastic bag in the garbage. Then, I went to the store and bought an axe, and chopped the NES in half. I threw everything that had to do with the Mario incident. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Super Mario